


Indulgence

by FarAwayEyes4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru returns to his group and receives another gift. Just why does he indulge her so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Indulgence  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: General, Fluff  
Rating: G

A carefree melody floated to him on the gentle breeze. Pausing to listen, the shadow of a smile crossed Sesshomaru's lips. He continued, and entered the clearing, to find Rin singing and picking flowers. The little girl had already gathered an assortment. She hummed a nonsensical song about him and arranged her bouquet. Sesshomaru shook his head, wondering why he humored her thus.

Rin looked up, her eyes meeting his. She stood and crossed to him, her floral gift clutched in her petite hands. Rin extended it to him. “Here, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin picked these for you.”

Before he could accept, Jaken shouted, “Don't waste our master's time with foolish things!”

Sesshomaru shot the imp a pointed glare. He looked back down towards Rin, his expression softening. Although he hadn't asked for Rin's gift, nor had he encouraged her behavior, Sesshomaru accepted the colorful bouquet. He couldn't explain why he had. After all, they were only useless flowers. There was no logical reason to allow Rin to do so, yet time after time, Sesshomaru did just that.

The Demon Lord looked at the red, blue, yellow, and white flowers. They were as transient as their giver. The flowers would wilt and fade over time---as would she. Yet, he continued to indulge them both. Perhaps he didn't need an explanation. He certainly wouldn't give one to anyone else. Looking up, his eyes met hers. Rin smiled, and Sesshomaru nodded slightly, expressing his gratitude.

Perhaps seeing her smile was reason enough.


End file.
